


Black As Pitch

by eragon19



Series: Black as Pitch [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Feral Behavior, First Kiss, First Time, Geralt takes his potion, M/M, and Jaskier likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19
Summary: When Jaskier sees Geralt's eyes go black from his potion, he thinks the man looks dangerous, feral...and down right sexy. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Black as Pitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626364
Comments: 78
Kudos: 1494





	Black As Pitch

Jaskier stood at the edge of the river, lute clutched between trembling hands. He wasn’t scared per say, but anyone who watched a truly enormous kikimore emerge from it’s home without their hands shaking just a tad was an idiot. He was still gaping when Geralt grabbed his arm and hauled him back into the cover of the trees.

The spider let out a shrill shriek and Jaskier jumped, huddling closer to the tree, but still peeking out to see the thing. He needed the details for his song after all.

“Stay here,” Geralt said, reaching into the pouch on his belt.

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Jaskier said, proud of how steady his voice was.

Geralt didn’t comment, which wasn’t surprising. Instead he fished out a tiny glass bottle from his bag, then dumped the bag onto the grass at Jaskier’s feet.

“What is that?” Jaskier asked, eyeing the black liquid inside.

He made a swipe for it but Geralt was too quick for him, pulling the bottle away.

Glaring at Jaskier, he pulled the cork off with his teeth, which should  _ not _ have been as sexy as it was, and downed the potion in one gulp.

“Geralt, what  _ was _ that?” Jaskier hissed, ignoring the scuttling noise the spider was making as Geralt grimaced, his eyes clenched shut.

“Ger-

His words were cut off when the man’s eyes snapped open. The veins around Geralt’s eyes stood out in sharp relief, dark and painful looking, but it was his eyes that brought Jaskier up short. They were black, pure black from corner to corner, and glittering in the low light of the forest.

Jaskier swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat.

“Well, have at it then,” he said, nodding toward the spider squatting on the opposite bank to the river.

To his surprise, Geralt nodded in reply and drew his sword as he sauntered out of the woods. Jaskier eyed him, the way he always did. Watching Geralt walk away was on the few times he could admire the man properly.

Those eyes though…Jaskier swallowed again, and mashed his lips together as his cheeks heated. There was something so…dangerous about the black. Something down right feral about them that  _ did _ things to Jaskier. Well, more than the usual when he watched Geralt in action.

Geralt glanced at him over his shoulder and Jaskier couldn’t help but stare at his eyes. Geralt’s brows furrowed and he turned away, rising the sword and charging at the monster.

Jaskier leaned against the tree, half his mind on the battle and half on the opening to a ballad about inky eyes and strong jaws.

***

On their way back to the village, things were quiet, or rather Jaskier was quiet for once.

“How long do they take to get back to normal?” Jaskier finally asked the drenched witcher next to him, gesturing to his eyes.

The fight had been quick and not very bloody. It had involved Geralt getting tossed in the river though, which Jaskier wasn’t complaining about. It was a warm night and the man looked delicious when he was wet.

Geralt hummed and eyed him warily.

“Does your potion do anything besides the eyes?” Jaskier went on when Geralt didn’t answer.

There was a long pause then;

“It makes me stronger and faster. My senses are sharper.”

“Ah, I’m sorry for your nose then. That thing smelt  _ terrible _ .”

They walked along in silence for a while, Geralt brooding as usual and Jaskier’s interest in those eyes keeping him distracted. He kept sneaking peaks at the man and blushed when he was caught. Twice. Geralt frowned at him, nostrils flaring.

“They need to fade before I enter the village,” Geralt said, stopping as the lights of the village came into view.

“Hum, yes. Don’t want to give them another reason to start throwing stones.”

Geralt glared, with  _ those eyes _ , and Jaskier shivered. Not with fear, he was never scared of Geralt, but with something  _ else _ . That same thing that had been growing larger and larger since he’d laid eyes on the man.

Again, Geralt gave him an odd look as he sat on the grass at the side of the road. Smiling brightly, Jaskier sat next to him.

“So what rhymes with ‘arachnid’?”

It was dark, but he swore he saw Geralt’s lips tilt up at the corners.

***

Things were…different after that.

Geralt had been paid handsomely for killing the giant spider monster and they were on the road again, following whispers of a banshee terrorising a town north of them. The thing was, Jaskier couldn’t stop things about Geralt’s eyes when he’d taken that potion. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he realised it wasn’t just the eyes. It was Geralt’s entire demeanor under the influence of it that made Jaskier, well to be frank, horny as all else _.  _ Hopefully the banshee would require the man to use it again. Though he didn’t have high hopes, he’d seen Geralt take down a banshee before and there’d been no sexy potion then.

“So what is it exactly? That brew that made you go all…witchery?”

Geralt flicked a glance at him from atop Roach and said nothing.

“I mean it was pretty...”

_ Sexy, decadent, downright unfairly attractive. _

“…amazing,” Jaskier finished lamely.

Geralt nostrils flared and Jaskier took a small step back in case he needed to dodge a kick.

“I suppose it’s another witcher secret then,” he said after a beat. “Details would help me flesh out the verse about it in the spider song. If you’d oblige.”

“Don’t put that in a song.”

Aha! A response.

“Come now, don’t you always complain about my lack of honesty in my lyrics. Here I am trying to be honest and you won’t even help.”

He shot a smile up at the man and received a glare in return.

“I’m serious Jaskier. Leave it out.”

Jaskier sighed over dramatically, hoping to inspire that twitch of lips that Geralt called a smile.

Nothing.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “Of course I’ll leave out your witchery secrets.”

“People don’t need another reason to fear me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Jaskier said with a scoff that was mostly for show, “I’m not scared of you, black eyes or gold.”

“I know,” Geralt grunted.

Jaskier stared up him with a smirk, “I told you not to flatter yourself.”

“I can smell fear, and you don’t smell of it.”

Jaskier stopped short, blinking.

“Wait! You mean to tell me that on that brew you can  _ smell  _ emotions!” he said, scurrying to catch up.

There was a beat, then;

“Not just on the potion.”

Jaskier swallowed hard. “You can smell what I’m feeling  _ all the time _ ? Or is it just fear.”

But it seemed Geralt was done sharing for the day. He nudged Roach into a slightly faster trot, leaving Jaskier to either jog next to them or trot a bit behind.

It was too late though. Jaskier had seen the look on Geralt’s face. It was the look he got whenever he thought he’d said too much. He’d seen that look on Geralt’s face loads of times after he’d spoken to Yennefer..

He fell behind a little, lost in thought. If Geralt could smell all emotions and not just fear, then he was well and truly fucked. Then again, if he’d smelt the arousal coming of Jaskier he surely would have done something about it…such as punch Jaskier in the jaw. He knew Jaskier favoured men as well as women and didn’t seem to mind. He’d seen Jaskier come out of another man’s room at the inn, seen him flirt with gruff bar keeps. But if Geralt himself was the object of Jaskier’s affections surely he’d mind then.

Chewing on his lip Jaskier let his thoughts circle as he trotted after Geralt and Roach.

***

The tension between them just grew. Jaskier started noticing Geralt’s nostrils flaring every time he felt attraction towards the witcher, more specifically when he felt lust. When he caught himself staring at Geralt in the bath and felt that similar swoosh in his stomach, he’d see Geralt’s nostrils flare and those eyes darken. The man was  _ scenting  _ him, and something needed to happen or Jaskier was sure he’d loose his mind.

Jaskier sat at the mouth of the cave Geralt had just chased his latest monster into and sighed. He was debating whether he should just grab Geralt and lay a kiss on him, or do what he did best…talk about it. Geralt was a man of action and few words, so maybe he would appreciate a kiss…unless Jaskier had misread all the signs and he got his teeth knocked out instead.

He sighed again and dropped his head back against the tree, when a roar from the cave had him leaping to his feet. There was another roar, then the monster shrieked and all was quiet.

“Geralt?” he called, swallowing. “Geralt!”

Then he saw the man striding out of the cave. His sword was drenched in blood, his body splattered with it. Jaskier couldn’t see any wounds on him and his shoulders relaxed. Then he noticed the man’s eyes; there were as black as pitch from corner to corner with delicate veins surrounding them.

Geralt looked  _ dangerous _ and Jaskier absolutely wanted the man to wreck him. His stomach swooped as Geralt stalked toward him, teeth still bared from the rush of the fight, and Jaskier’s mouth moved without any thought.

“Gods, I want you.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he froze. The situation wasn’t helped when those eyes snapped to him and Geralt  _ growled. _

“I can smell it on you,” Geralt said, voice rougher than usual. “More so when I’m like this.”

Jaskier couldn’t believe it, but he ploughed ahead, hoping the situation didn’t go pear shaped.

“And” Jaskier licked his lips, “and what are you going to do about it.”

Geralt made a low sound that went right to Jaskier’s cock and strode over, taking the bard’s face in his hands and bringing their mouth a hair’s breadth apart.

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

“I won’t,” Jaskier said, and pressed their lips together.

Geralt’s reaction was instant. He wrapped his arms tight around Jaskier’s waist and lifted him the few inches needed to put them at the same height. Jaskier made pleased noise against Geralt’s mouth and slid his tongue against his lips, deepening the kiss.

“You’ve been driving me mad,” Geralt growled, dragging his lips down Jaskier’s neck. “Walking around smelling of want.”

Jaskier’s fingers tangled in white hair and he shivered in the other man’s arms. Curling his fingers under Geralt’s jaw, he tugged his face down and their eyes locked; blue with pitch black. Jaskier made an appreciative noise and then they were kissing again hard and desperate.

Jaskier squeaked as Geralt walked them backward, his feet dangling a few inches from the ground, until his back was pressed against a tree.

“Yes, yes,  _ yes, _ ” he panted as sharp teeth scraped down his neck.

Geralt bit, and Jaskier rocked into him, grinding his cock against Geralt’s. Geralt growled and Jaskier found himself set down on unsteady feet, while scared hands reached for the laces of his trousers. He looked up at Geralt and found those black eyes locked on his face. Jaskier stared right back, lust swirling under his skin.

Geralt’s hand on his cock had him jerking, a gasp torn from his mouth as the man gave him a light stroke. His eyes narrowed, lips curling back over sharp teeth and Jaskier whimpered, his hand grabbing onto Geralt’s shoulders as his knees wobbled.

“The things I’m going to do to you,” Geralt purred, nipping at his ear.

“Come here then,” Jaskier said, finding his voice at last, and hooking his fingers in Geralt’s belt.

Geralt grinned, an expression Jaskier stored away to think back on later, and pressed close as Jaskier undid the ties holding his trousers shut. A bit of fumbling and then Geralt had a hand around both of them, stroking deliciously slow as he nipped his way down Jaskier’s throat.

“Most people would scream in terror at the sight of me like this,” Geralt said, kissing his way across Jaskier’s collar bone, “But you, little lark, run  _ towards _ me.”

Jaskier smiled around a moan as he rocked up into Geralt’s fist. “And does that excite you, my dear witcher?”

Geralt thrust against him and smirked, “You tell me.”

Jaskier pulled him into a kiss, hot and desperate. He bit at Geralt’s lips, drowned in the noise the man made in response, and let himself get fully lost in his witcher’s arms. Geralt stroked him faster, kissing him hard and pinning him in place with that wonderfully sculpted body. Jaskier groaned, shivered and then he was coming all over Geralt’s fist, his cries smothered by their kiss. Geralt followed soon after, growling and biting down hard on Jaskier’s neck. There would be a huge bruise no doubt, not that Jaskier was complaining.

After, they sat panting at the foot of the tree, sweating, sticky and utterly satisfied. Jaskier leaned against Geralt side, and smiled when the man wrapped an arm over his shoulders.

“Next time, we need a bed,” he said, swallowing around the dryness of his throat.

“The one at the inn should do.”

Jaskier grinned, so there would be a next time.  _ Wonderful _ .

“You know,” he looked up at Geralt. “I like them yellow as well. Your eyes I mean. The black is sexy, don’t get me wrong, but the yellow is just as enchanting.”

Geralt smiled, his usual little twist of his lips, and squeezed Jaskier’s shoulder. Their eyes met, Geralt’s already bleeding back to yellow. Jaskier wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but then they were kissing, slow and sweet, and full of what they weren’t quite ready to admit.

“Back to the inn then?” Jaskier asked when they pulled apart.

Geralt nodded and got to his feet with Jaskier close behind. Geralt mounted Roach and Jaskier untied his lute from the saddle, the notes of a truly scandalous song about what had just happened dancing in his head. None that he would sing at any tavern though, it would be just for him…and maybe Geralt if the man was inclined to listen.

To his surprise Geralt held out a hand from atop Roach.

“It’s faster this way,” he said, at Jaskier’s surprised look.

“And who says witcher’s aren’t romantic,” Jaskier teased, swinging up behind him, lute tucked safely over his back.

“Don’t push it.”

Jaskier laughed as they set off, thinking of all the ways he’d show Geralt just how much he liked those yellow eyes when they got back to the inn.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I have other ideas for this, so it may turn into a series.


End file.
